Mimi's friend
by sorato-takari
Summary: Mimi arrived from America to Japan to see her friends again. She also brought her best friend from America. Her friends, Matt and Tai, came to pick her up and when they saw her ‘friend’, they got surprised!
1. ThE ArRiVaL Of hEr fRiEnD!

Mimi's friend

Author's Note: Mimi is the only person that knows Sora. Tai, Matt, Sora, and Mimi are 15. Kari and Tk are 12.  
  
Summary: Mimi arrived from America to Japan to see her friends again. She also brought her best friend from America. Her friends, Matt and Tai, came to pick her up and when they saw her 'friend', they got surprised!!  
  
Chapter 1 – Mimi's Arrival  
Mimi woke up her friend in the airplane because they had landed. The sleepy red haired girl woke up instantly. The stewardess told them they had 15 minutes until the plane would land. They both buckled up the seat belts and waited for the plane to land.

15 minutes later  
Sora and Mimi got off the plane and went to the baggage claim to pick up the rest of there bags.

Mimi looked around. "Um... Sora?"

"Yeah Mimi?"

"Can you stay here for a while?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I am kind of looking for someone."

"Sure."

Mimi walked away from Sora and was looking for her friends. A guy with brown hair bumped right into her. Mimi fell down on her back. The guy offered Mimi his hand. Mimi gladly took it. The guy was wearing baggy pants and a black shirt.

He smiled at her and said. "I'm sorry... I was looking for a friend of mine and I got sidetracked."

"Oh, who are you looking for?" Mimi asked getting really suspicious.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"Oh, a girl named Mimi. Do you know her?"

Mimi laughed and playfully hit him on the arm. "I am Mimi, silly."

Tai hugged her. Mimi gasped. "Tai!" she coughed. "You are killing me."

He grinned and said. "Come on! Matt is waiting for you." He looked around. "Where are your bags?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later. Where is Matt?" she said, trying to change the subject.

Tai suddenly laughed. "Right behind you." He said.

A guy with blond hair and blue eyes was walking towards them. He was wearing black pants with a matching shirt. He came over and said. "Hey Tai, your supposed to be looking for Mimi."

Tai rolled his eyes and said. "This is Mimi."

Matt hugged Mimi, the same way Tai had hugged her, and once again she managed to say. "Let go of me. You are practically squeezing me."

Matt smiled then let go of her. "So... where are your bags so we can finally leave this place?" he asked.

Mimi smiled. "Well, I brought a friend with me."

Matt and Tai's eyes widened. "WHO?????" They both said at the same time.

Mimi grinned. "I'll call her, while you guys stay here." Then she ran off to find Sora.  
Sora was busy listening to some music using her cd player. Mimi tapped her on her shoulder and motioned Sora to come with her. Sora followed Mimi to her friends.  
Matt and Tai were sick of waiting for Mimi's friend and finally they saw Mimi walking with a girl with red crimson hair and ruby eyes. She was wearing a red skirt and pink tank top with a jacket over it. Mimi smiled at them and motioned Matt and Tai to come over to her. Matt and Tai ran to her.

Matt spoke first. "Mimi?? Who is she?"

Sora smiled. "The name is Sora." She said and then added. "Not 'she'"

Matt laughed. "Well, my name is Yamato Ishida or Matt. Whichever you prefer." He said.

Tai grinned. "Tai's my name."

Mimi groaned. Her friends were acting like idiots near Sora. "What in the world is wrong with you?" she asked Tai and Matt.

Sora looked at Mimi. "Why?"

"They are acting all weird."

Matt and Tai looked at each other. "Fine, so where are all your bags?" Matt asked.

Sora smiled. "Over there." She pointed where she was seating a while ago. There was a lot of pink bags and like only 2 red bags. Matt and Tai walked over there and picked up all their bags. Matt carried both red bags and 5 pink bags. Tai, however, carried the rest of the pink bags. They carried it to Mr. Kamiya's van. Mr. Kamiya looked at Sora. Then he said. "Who is she?"

Mimi answered. "She's my friend. She will only be staying for a year, and then she is going back."

Mr.Kamiya smiled at Sora. "I hope you like your stay here, Sora." He said.

"Thank you" Sora said.

They arrived in front of the Tachikawa apt. 15 minutes later. Matt picked up Sora's bags because it was only right for a guy to carry a girl's bags. He carried it with Tai and Mr. Tachikawa, who was carrying Mimi's bags.  
Sora was going to stay in Mimi's apartment the whole time. Mimi led Sora to her room. Sora's new room was all red; there was a bed on the right side and a bathroom on the other side.

Mimi looked at Sora and said. "How do you like it?"

"I don't like it, I love it!!" she exclaimed.

Mimi smiled. "Ok, Next week, we start school in Odaiba High. We will go shopping for back to school things ok?"

Sora laughed and said. "Fine, when?"

"Tomorrow."

"It's fine with me."

After that Mimi came out and Sora fell on her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: I know that sucked, but review if you can... Thank you!


	2. ThE MaLl aNd tHe sLeEpOvEr!

Mimi's friend

Chapter 2 – The Mall and the sleepover

Sora woke up around 6 because she could not go back to sleep. Sora went to the bathroom and took a nice quick shower. Then she brushed her teeth and fixed her hair. She went down stairs where she was greeted by Mimi. Mimi smiled at her and motioned her to sit down.

"So... "Mimi started.

"Mimi? Who is going shopping with us?"

"Um... the boys."

"Matt and Tai?" Sora asked.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"To carry our stuff of course!"

Sora and Mimi started laughing....

At the Mall

Within one hour at the mall, the boys were already tired after running from one clothing store after another. Matt looked at Tai then said. "Tai, is it just me, or is Mimi still not tired?"

"Mimi has a lot of energy when it comes to shopping." Tai answered.

Sora walked to Matt and Tai. "Hey! You guys tired?" she asked.

Tai rolled his eyes. "Yeah." He said.

Sora smiled. Then Mimi came up to them. "Hey, let's go to the other side of the mall!" she said happily.

Matt and Tai groaned, but Mimi didn't really seem to notice. Sora, on the other hand, noticed and said. "How about we take a 10 minute break? It looks like Matt and Tai are really tired."

Mimi smile faded from her face. "But..."

"Please?" Sora asked.

Mimi thought about it. "Fine... but only 10 minutes."

Tai and Matt sighed. They both sat down.

Matt looked at Sora. "Thanks. We needed a rest." Matt said

Sora grinned. "Great, because I needed one to." She said.

3 HOURS LATER

Matt and Tai groaned. "Mimi we're exhausted." Tai said.

Sora looked at Mimi. "So am I." Sora agreed.

Mimi looked around. "Fine... I think I went to almost every single store." She said. Matt and Tai cheered.

Later on That night

Matt and Tai were going to have a sleep over in Mimi's place. They were all eating dinner. As usual, Tai always finishes first, then Matt, then Sora, and lastly Mimi. They slept in the living room in their sleeping bags, except Mimi, she was going to sleep on the couch. Matt and Tai decided to let the girls sleep and then watch TV. When Mimi and Sora were asleep, Tai turned on the television. Matt went to the kitchen and took some popcorn and they both went to watch TV. (Author's Note: I don't really know what they are watching... Sorry) Sora woke up from all the noises, but she still pretended to sleep. When they weren't looking she went to the kitchen. Matt, on the other hand, felt like someone was watching them so he looked over at Mimi and.... Well, where Sora was. She wasn't there. Matt pointed this out to Tai. Tai looked around. "Where can she be?" Tai asked.

Suddenly a shadow appeared behind them, and sprayed them with water! Matt and Tai jumped up! They looked over to who did it. It was a red haired girl by the name of Sora. She was laughing so hard... Matt took a pillow and smacked Sora on her head. In return she also took a pillow and smacked him...everywhere. Tai took two pillows and smacked both of their heads. Mimi, on the other hand, was still asleep; Tai smacked her on the face. Mimi looked up and screamed. Sora, Matt, and Tai had to cover their ears. Mimi took a pillow and smacked them all for waking her up.

Tai screamed out. "PILLOW FIGHT!"

Soon, they were all sweating and tired out. Mimi went strait to sleep. Sora's head was on Matt's shoulders. Matt decided to put his arm around her, to keep her warm and fell asleep. Tai was on the sofa snoring very loudly. They were all sleeping peacefully in their own way.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews! Sorry for all the mistakes and for skipping a lot. Please keep reviewing!

A note to Yume-dream: Hehe... I forgot about that... Thanks for pointing it out. Thanks for reviewing!

A note to My Name Is R.C : Thanks for reviewing! As for the pink bags, they were probably about 10 bags.  
  
Should this be a Koumi, Joumi, or Michi? Please review!


	3. ThE ArCaDeS ANd tHe pArK

Mimi's friend

Chapter 3 – The arcades and the park...

Matt woke up with Sora on his chest. He smiled down at her. She was sleeping peacefully with her arms under her head. Matt stroked her hair without her noticing. Her hair was silky smooth. Matt gently placed her on the sofa without waking her up. Then he went to the kitchen to cook himself some breakfast.  
Tai woke up with the smell of fried eggs and toast in the kitchen. He sniffed in the air, it smelled like heaven... to him. Mimi groaned. Tai looked at her. She looked like a princess. He always felt something for Mimi but he doesn't know what it means. He stood up and walked to the kitchen. There, he saw Matt eating. He ran there. "Matt! Let me have some." He said.

Matt grinned. "Sorry Tai, There is no more." He said while he was showing an empty plate to Tai.

Tai frowned. "Can't you make more?" he said.

Matt laughed. "There is more on the stove."

Tai's face lit up. He went to the stove and took some toast and fried eggs and ate it on the table. Then he said. "Wow, you cook pretty good. Thanks."

Matt scoffed. "What? You thought I don't cook!"

Tai chuckled. "Sorry, I just thought that girls cook."

Matt smirked. "So you think I'm a girl."

"No."

"Well, you said that girls cook."

"No, that's what I thought."

"Oh, well boys cook also."

"That's amazing to me."

Mimi walked over to the seat next to Tai. "What's for breakfast?" she asked sleepily.

"Fried eggs and toast." Tai answered.

Sora woke up and went to the kitchen. She looked at the stove. "Who cooked?"

Matt smiled. "Me."

"Oh, I wanted pancakes today."

Matt frowned. "Then cook it yourself."

"Sure." Sora started mixing the pancake mix in a bowl. Then she started cooking. After 5 minutes she had 2 pancakes. She went to the table and started putting some syrup on her pancakes. Then she started eating. "So, are we going anywhere today?" she asked.

Mimi smiled. "Nope. Just stay at home."

Tai and Matt looked at each other. "How about the swimming pool?" Matt asked.

Mimi thought about it. "Nah,"

"Arcades?" Tai asked.

"Nope."

"Then where?"

Sora cut in. "Can we go to arcades? I want to see what games they have?" she asked Mimi.

Mimi smiled. "Ok! We'll go before lunch."

Around 11

Matt and Tai were already ready to go to the arcades. Sora was doing some finishing touches. Mimi was still putting on some make-up. After another 5 minutes, Sora was done. Mimi was finished 10 minutes later.

At the arcades

Matt spent 10 dollars on quarters to play games. He beat Tai half the time. Sora used 5 dollars to play Dance Dance Revolution. She played the same game almost the whole time. Tai used 15 dollars to play every single game. Mimi, she didn't go to the arcades, she went to the store next door, Robinsons May. She went there to go shop for some back to school clothes, even though they have to use uniforms.  
After they went to the arcades, they decided to go to the park. They went back to Mimi's place to get Tai's soccer ball and Sora's tennis racket. They also took Mimi's blanket and her picnic things. Matt took his guitar and harmonica just in case he gets bored. At the park Mimi set up her blanket that says 'PRiNcEsS'. She put her picnic basket and other things that involve fixing her nails, hair, and face. Matt sat on a tree branch and started to play his harmonica. Sora went to the tennis courts while Tai went to play with his soccer ball. They stayed there until 9 at night. Then they went home. Matt and Tai were going to sleep over in Mimi's place until the day before school starts, which is next week. Sora went to her room and changed to her pajamas. Mimi changed to her night clothing. Matt and Tai changed to their sleeping clothes. They rented a movie called, "The Matrix Revolutions". They decided to watch it. There were two sofas, Matt and Sora was in one of them while Tai and Mimi were in the other one. Around 11, Sora fell asleep on Matt's chest. Matt placed his arms around her. Mimi fell asleep on Tai around midnight. Tai placed Mimi on his lap. Then he started to talk to Matt. "Hey Matt!"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about Sora so far?"

"Why?"

"Well, you already have her on you..."

"Hey! Don't look at me... you have Mimi on your lap!"

"Well," he said blushing.

Matt noticed that Tai was actually blushing. "Taichi Kamiya! You like Mimi Tachikawa??!" Matt exclaimed.

"NO I don't!" Tai said.

Matt was laughing. Tai had turned red as a tomato. Tai was also looking on the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Tai, admit it. You have feelings for Mimi."

"Fine! I do...a little." Tai said while looking on the floor.

Matt sighed. "Well, good night."

"Night"

* * *

Author's Note: I might end chapters when they sleep at night. Just a warning. Thank you for all the reviews! Please keep reviewing! I got to work on the other fics... hehe... 


	4. ScHoOl!

Mimi's friend

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews!

Chapter 4

First Day of School

Sora woke up with a comforting arm around her. She looked whose arm it belonged to and to her surprise it was Matt. She looked at the clock, it read 6 am. School started around 7. She took the arm off her and went to the bathroom and took a bath.

Matt woke up and saw that Sora wasn't next to him. He looked around. Tai was snoring like always with Mimi cuddled up to him. Then he heard a door open. He walked on over to where the noise came from and saw a very beautiful sight, according to Matt.

There was Sora, only in a towel, humming to herself. She had long tanned legs and her hair was soaking wet. She didn't seem to know that he was watching her. Matt cleared his throat. Sora looked around. She screamed. "What are you doing here?"

Matt smirked. "I was heard you humming."

Sora looked embarrassed. "How long where you watching me?"

"About 5 minutes."

The next thing Matt saw was a pillow thrown at his face. He just noticed that he had followed Sora to her room. Sora looked at him. "Well, if you're going to stay, can you at least let me change?"

"Ok."

Matt went outside until Sora tells him to go back inside. Matt went in 2 minutes later. He looked at Sora. She was in her uniform and in Matt's opinion, she looked beautiful. She was wearing a blue t-shirt with matching blue skirt that goes a little bit above the knees. Matt was practically staring at her. Her hair was shoulder length, but her best feature was her eyes. Her eyes were like rubies, always sparkling. Her smiles always seemed to make your heart melt.

Matt didn't notice that he was staring at her while Sora was just looking at him. She waved her hand in front of his face and said. "Hello??"

Matt finally came back. He stuttered. "Sorry." He said as he looked down and blushed.

Sora grinned. "It's fine. But don't you have to change?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Matt said as he went to the room he was staying in.

30 Minutes later

Everyone came out of their rooms and went to the living room to eat breakfast. Sora looked over at Matt. Matt was wearing a white shirt with a blue jacket over it. His jacket was buttoned. He was also wearing matching blue pants. She looked over at Tai. He was pretty much wearing the same thing except he left his jacket unbuttoned. Mimi was wearing the same thing Sora was wearing except she was wearing sandals. She also had a pink jacket over herself. Sora had a red jacket over herself.

SCHOOL

Matt was sitting in boredom. Seating next to him was Tai. He was practically snoring. Matt smirked. Sora was sitting next to a guy named Izzy. He looked over to Sora. She was sitting down listening to every word the teacher was saying.

PE CLASS

Sora, Matt, Tai, and Mimi all had the same PE class together, luckily. They all changed to their PE uniforms and played basketball. Sora and Matt were on the same team but Tai and Mimi were in the opposite team. After 44 minutes of playing, Tai's team was down by 2. They had 1 minute to play and Tai had the ball. Tai shot the ball but it bounced out. Matt managed to catch it and passed it to Sora. Sora passed it to a guy named Tyler. He shot a three pointer and Sora's team won.

Tai looked down. Tai was not used to losing. Mimi looked at him. 'I wish I could make him feel better... when he's sad I am sad...He looks so cute when he's sad...-wait... do I like him? Oh no!' she thought. Then she noticed that her cheek was turning red. She turned away and tried to hide it but Sora got the best of her...

* * *

Author's Note: I might not end each chapter at the end of the day. Please review. Sorry for updating for late. I was busy doing something. What do you think of the chapter? Bad? Stinks? Please review!


	5. Mimi's Love

Mimi's friend

Chapter 5

By sorato4eva

A/N- sorry for the late chapter…Hope you like it…

A note to:

Ballet Kitty: I would probably add Takari later... Thanks for reviewing!

theladyknight- Sorry about the short chapters… its just that I suck at very long chapters…thanx for reviewing! I was wondering if you would update your stories.

crazyamzy- this is michi…if you're wondering… Please keep reviewing! I hope you would update your stories soon!

And thanx to everyone who reviewed!

RECAP: Then she noticed that her cheek was turning red. She turned away and tried to hide it but Sora got the best of her.

Chapter 5 – Mimi's love..

Sora looked over at Mimi. She was turning red. She went right next to her and whispered. "Um… Mimi? Can I talk to you for a moment… privately?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Mimi whispered back.

"After school, okay?"

"Yeah"

After School

Tai went to the pay phone and started dialing his house phone number.

"248-6668" he said to himself.

The phone rang… a girl answered. "Hello? Kamiya residence. Kari speaking."

"Kari?"

"Oh, Tai! What's wrong? You should be home right now!"

"I know… Go ask mom if I can stay at Mimi's place for another 2 months."

"Fine."

Tai heard Kari asking her mom. Then running back to the phone. She picked up the phone and said. "Mom says is fine. Just watch out for yourself."

Tai smiled. "Ok… Thanks Kari."

"Anytime. See you later Tai."

"Bye…Take care of yourself." Tai said while grinning.

Tai hanged up the phone.

Matt looked at Tai and said. "Well? Are you going?"

"Yup! I can go for 2 months… your turn."

Matt went to the phone and dialed his number.

"422-8666" he said quietly.

The phone rang for a couple of times then a person answered. "Hello?"

"DAD!"

"Yamato? Is that you?"

"Yeah, I was wondering…"

His dad cut him off. "Yamato Ishida! Where are you? You should be home right now! Don't tell me you're still at school! You better get here!"

"Dad, I'm at school. I was wondering if I can stay at Mimi's place for, um… 2 months?"

"Mimi?"

"Mimi, as in the girl with the pink hair." Matt said exasperated.

"Are you two going out?"

"NO!" Matt said.

"Ok, ok. Fine, but you better come here right now because I… never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing…Just have fun ok?"

"Sure." Matt said with his eyebrows raised.

"Bye."

Matt hanged up and looked at Tai. Tai asked. "Please tell me you're going…

Matt smiled a little. "Yeah, But my dad told me to… I think to go home but he changed his mind."

"Maybe he is just messing up with your mind."

"Yeah…Maybe…"

Sora looked at Mimi. "Mimi?"

"Ok…I know what you're going to say…."

"Yeah, so do you?"

"Like Tai?"

Sora said. "Yeah?"

"Um… I don't know…"

"Mimi! You were blushing!"

"Well,"

"Come on!"

"FINE! I do like him…" Then she added. "Only a little…"

Mimi, Sora, Matt and Tai arrived at Mimi's place after trying to find each other for half an hour. Mimi looked at Sora, Matt and Tai. "We have to do homework before we do anything else…ok?"

Tai groaned. "We just did work at school. Can't we do it later?"

Mimi looked at Tai sternly with great effort. "Tai! No later! Now!"

Tai started. "B-But…"

"NOW! Or else my mom is going to get mad at me and take away all my credit cards."

'That's why…' Tai thought. Tai gave up. When it comes to Mimi's credit cards, you can't win against her. "Fine, We'll do it…now."

Mimi smiled. "There! Let's go!"

Tai sighed. 'Here we go… dumb homework.' He thought.

After a long 2 hours of studying…doing homework…listening to Tai groaning…they were finally finished. "FINALLY!" Tai said outloud.

Mimi looked at Tai and said. "Tai!"

"What? Can't a guy be happy because his homework is finished?"

Sora cut in. "Mimi, just let him be happy. Besides, he was groaning for a long time."

"Yeah, I mean, Doing homework for 2 hours strait must be a big accomplishment for Tai." Matt added.

"YEAH!" Tai said. Then he thought about it. Then said. "HEY!"

Mimi, Sora and Matt started laughing.

Tai got up from his seat and started running after them. Mimi and Sora screamed and ran for their lives, and Matt followed behind. Since Mimi ran the slowest she fell behind. Tai caught up with her but Mimi slipped and fell on her back. Luckily, Tai was behind her and caught her in his arms. Sora and Matt ran back to Mimi, who was blushing really badly. Tai put her back on her feet and turned away to hide his red face. Mimi stuttered. "T-Thank Y-You…"

Tai answered back. "You're welcome… let's take a snack shall we?"

Mimi nodded right away. Sora shrugged. Matt said. "Let's go to the kitchen and have something to eat then!"

They all went to the kitchen and sat down. Mimi got herself some salad, Matt got himself a sandwich, Sora took some chips and Tai ordered pizza on the phone.

"Yes, Toppings? Um… sausage… ham… and pineapple… 20 minutes? Ok. Bye." Tai said to the phone. Tai hanged up.

Mimi haven't touched her food. She was playing around with it thinking to herself. Sora stood up sat right next to Mimi and said. "Mimi?"

Mimi looked up. "YES!'

"Calm down…"

"Sorry."

Mimi's parents came down. "Mimi?" her dad called.

"Yes Daddy." Mimi answered.

"Your mother and I are going to have dinner, ok? Take care of the place while we're gone."

"Yes Daddy."

"If we are late…you better be asleep by midnight."

"Yes Daddy."

Her mom gave her a kiss on her cheek. Then said. "See you later…"

And her mom and Dad left.

After Tai ate his small pizza, as he called it. They sat down on the sofa and opened the television. They flipped through the channels. After a while… they all fell asleep.

Mimi woke up first. She got up and stretched. She looked at Tai who was sleeping peacefully… Mimi sighed. 'I wonder why I like him' Mimi thought. 'Well, that's easy… he's cute…funny…nice…' Mimi thought… she thought more… 'He's athletic…' her thoughts were cut off from Tai talking in his sleep saying. "Mmmm… hamburger."

Mimi softly giggled. She went to the bathroom and took a quick shower…

A/N: Do you like it? Please review… I would really appreciate it! Any suggestions? I might be gone sooner or later...sorry... i might go on vacation...!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Do I really have to say it again?

REVIEW!

-sorato4eva


	6. Chapter 6

Mimi's friend

By: sorato4eva

A Note to:

crazyamzy- i would love to have their moms too...lolz...thanx for reviewing!

theladyknight - i wont tell u why they let them stay for 2 months... its a secret...lolz...thanx for revewing!

and thanx to Lindariel12, Sweet-sorato, andSoratoFan

Chapter 6 - "him"

Sora and Mimi decided NOT to wake up the two sleepyheads. They dressed into their uniform and took their backpacks. Around 6:45 they usually leave for school but since the two guys aren't even awake yet they decided to watch them to see if they would wake up.

After about 5 minutes, they looked at each other and took a pillow each and smacked the two. They woke up with their hair all over the place. Tai looked around and said. "W-What?"

Matt groaned. He heard Sora and Mimi giggling. "What?" he said.

Sora finally had the strength to talk. "L-look at t-the t-time."

Matt and Tai turned around to check the time. It read 6:50. School's in 20 minutes. Matt rushed to the bathroom while Tai rushed to the kitchen. After 15 minutes Matt and Tai were finished. They were dressed up, already ate breakfast, they combed their hair… etc. They were also panting. Sora and Mimi were outside in Mr. Tachikawa's car. Mimi was adding a little more make up than usual. Matt and Tai ran there. Matt said. "Step on it."

-Around Lunch-

Matt, Sora, Mimi, and Tai sat in the same area. Sora was eating one slice of pizza with juice and some grapes. Matt had a sandwich, water and some chips. Mimi brought a salad from home, a diet soda and some cookies. Tai, on the other hand, brought some chips, and cookies, bought pizza and some drinks and is now munching on it. Sora looked at Tai in disbelief. "He can eat all of that?" she asked.

"That and more." Matt said.

Mimi started giggling. Tai looked at Mimi with his mouth full. "What?" he said after he swallowed everything in his mouth.

Someone tapped Sora on the shoulder. She turned around. In front of her was a guy with black spiked hair and with amazingly bright green eyes. He smiled at Sora and said. "Hey, you're new aren't you?" he said.

Sora smiled back and said. "Yeah, who are you?" she asked politely.

"Me? My name is Adam." He said while taking Sora's hand and lightly kissing it.

'Okay…' she thought. "My name is Sora."

He let go of the hand and said. "What a lovely name for a lovely girl."

Sora slightly blushed. Luckily it was unnoticeable. "Thank you."

"Well, excuse me… I got to go. Nice meeting you Sora." Then he added. "Hey Mimi, You look really nice today."

He smiled at Sora and Mimi and left. Sora went back with her friends. Mimi suddenly said. "That Adam, he is totally in to you."

"Is he normally that nice? And its not just me, its you too." Sora asked.

"Well, he is nice sometimes…" Mimi said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked curiously.

"You see… when I was a young girl… he was nice… he helped me whenever I needed help, he was smart. He was also one of the popular guys."

"Uh huh…"

Matt spoke up. "I think he's just showing off. I mean, who would kiss someone's hand like that. He acts like He's a prince or something. He should just go away."

Mimi looked at Matt. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing. Its just that he just comes over here and introduces himself. How about I'll introduce him to my fist." Matt said angrily.

Sora looked at Matt. "Is something wrong?" She said while placing her hand on Matt's shoulder.

Tai stood up. "Ok , I'm done!" he said. A second later he sees Mimi's untouched cookies. "Hey Mimi, Are you going to eat those?"

"No." Mimi said while handing her cookies to Tai. Sora started to giggle.

After Tai finished he said. "Look Matt, if you want to hit the person go, I'll back you up."

Mimi glared at Tai. "WHAT?" she said.

"Yeah, he was pretty stupid…"

"I think I'll go over there and hit him straight in the face." Matt said while beginning to stand up.

Sora stood up too. "No you're not. You are sitting right here." She said.

Mimi also stood up. "Sora's right. You guys aren't causing any trouble here."

Matt and Tai looked at each other. They didn't want to disagree with the girls.

Matt gave in. "Fine, but if he comes back here again, I will kick him."

"Same here." Tai said.

-Last class of the Day-

Sora, Matt, Tai and Mimi all had the same 6th period, World History. It was boring too. Matt sat right behind Sora. He was still in a bad mood. 'That Adam, showing off. How dare him? He was no right to kiss her hand!' He thought to himself. He sat right next to Mimi. Mimi wrote something on a piece of paper. Then she folded it and slide the folded piece of paper to Matt.

( Italics is Mimi's writing. The one in bold is Matt's )

_Why were you mad at the first place?_

Matt looked at the piece of paper. **Nothing**

Mimi shook her head. _You can't fool me… there is something going on…Is it Adam?_

**No… Well yeah…**

_I knew it!! What's up with you and Adam?_

'What do I put down? She might tell Sora… Well, she is my best friend…' Matt thought.

**Ok. That guy ,whatever his name is, kissed her hand! How dare he? **

_OH…Matt likes someone!_

Mimi started smiling…

**Shut up!**

_Hehe… Ok, ok… But really… do you really like her?_

**Uh… **'What should I put down?' he thought.

**Well… not really…**

_What do you mean 'Not really…' _

**Well…**

_It's a yes or no answer… so pick one…_

'What should I put? Ok… I like her but I don't want to put down anything… should I?' he thought.

_Hurry up!_

**I don't know… **

Mimi glared at him. 'What does he mean he doesn't know?' she thought.

_What do you mean you don't know?? Matt! You better give me an answer!_

Matt was about to write something when the teacher said. "Your homework is pg. 91 – 102. All you have to do is read it. Tomorrow we will discuss it. I shall know if you did not read it… You are now dismissed."

The bell rang.

Matt gathered all his things and went straight for the door. Mimi sighed. 'Now I'll never get it out of him' she thought.

-After School-

Tai walked with Matt to Mimi's place. While Sora walked with Mimi right behind them. Mimi had her mind on Matt and Adam. 'Hmm… what in the world is wrong with him? He won't tell me…' she thought.

"Mimi?

"Huh? What?" Mimi said.

"We are here…" Sora said. "Are you okay?" she added.

"We are?"

They were. Matt and Tai already came in. They were playing video games. Sora and Mimi came in. Matt seemed like he was winning. Actually he was. Tai was an inch away from winning.

"Hey guys?" Sora asked.

"NO!" Tai cried.

Matt turned around. "What Sora?"

"Tai??" Sora asked.

Tai turned around. "What? Oh sorry Sora…"

"Thank you. Uh, I was just going to tell you guys that I was going to my room."

"That's it??!" Tai said loudly.

Mimi spoke up. "No… its Friday…"

"And…"

"I want to go shopping!" Mimi said finally.

Tai groaned. Matt said in disbelief. "What? Shopping?"

"Yes…"

Sora just walked to her room without anyone noticing her. She sat on her bed. She took her photo album along with her diary. She looked in her photo album. There was her when she was a lot younger. She was wearing a blue hat with jeans. She was also wearing a yellow shirt. She really looked like a tomboy. There was her mom and dad right next to her. She stared at them. They divorced a year after this picture was taken. (I'm not really sure if her parents really divorced but in this fic they do…ok? Sorry for the inconveiniece) She didn't live with her mom or dad. After the divorce her dad had left her and she never saw him again. Her mom, however, had a new job but it was far away from where they had lived. Her mom knew that she can take good care of herself. Her best friend was Mimi. Her mom decided to ask Mimi if Mimi can bring Sora where Mimi was going. It turns out that Mimi was going back to her hometown. (I'm really sorry if this doesn't make sense… I'm typing this really fast…)

Someone knocked on her door. She looked up. She closed her photo album with her diary and put it back where it was before. Then she said. "Yeah? Who is there?"

"It's Matt. Can I come in?"

"Uh, yeah sure…"

Matt opened the door. He came in. "Mimi was going to call you…but I volunteered too…" he blushed while he said it.

Sora smiled. "Thanks…so what did Mimi want to tell me?"

"She wanted to go shopping and she wanted you to go shopping with her…"

Sora groaned. She got up and said. "Ok…come on then…"

Sora went downstairs and went to Mimi. Matt, however, stayed. He looked around. There was pictures everywhere. Well, not everywhere…just a few pictures. He saw one that shown a girl with red hair. He thought that that would be Sora. Right next to her was a woman about the age of 30. She had her hand on Sora's shoulder. She looked like Sora. He figured that that was her mom. They looked really happy. Sora looked at the age of 10 or 11. 'I wonder where is her dad?' he thought. He looked at another picture. This time it shown Sora with a man in his 30s also. They were at some kind of fair. They both looked really happy.

Mimi yelling broke his thoughts. He walked out and closed the door behind him. He walked downstairs and saw Mimi, Tai, and Sora. Mimi placed her hands on her hips. "Well?"

Matt forced himself to look at the floor. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"That's better." Mimi said while she smiled.

Tai shook his head. Sora softly giggled. "Let's go!"

"Where are we going?" Matt asked.

"Well…we are just going to an amusement park." Tai finished.

"We are?" Matt asked.

"Yeah… Sora had her reasons…" Mimi said sadly.

Matt laughed and then he said. "Hey Mimi? Why can't we just go watch a movie?"

Mimi sat down. "Hmm… what movie?"

"I don't know… how about…"

"How about the movie…Harry Potter?" Sora asked.

"Ok! As long as I get popcorn, nacho…" he said while he started naming Movie snacks…

Mimi groaned. "Why can't we watch A Walk to Remember?"

"That's on tape!" Matt said.

"So? Let's watch it here!" Mimi said.

Tai looked at Mimi in disbelief. "There Is no movie snacks Mimi."

"Really Taichi… we can just have regular snacks." Mimi snapped.

"But movie snacks are better with the movie!" Tai snapped back.

Sora cut in. "Let's just watch A Walk to Remember."

"But the movie snacks…" Tai whined.

"Tai… we can just pop some popcorn, get some soda."

Tai sighed in defeat then said happily. "Okay! But I get the most popcorn!"

All three of them sighed. "Okay." They all said together.

After about 15 minutes…they got the movie, and the popcorn and they were sitting on the sofa. Matt and Tai were in one sofa and Sora and Mimi on the other….They fell asleep afterwards…

A/N: So… how boring was that? I don't know…I was really bored so I decided to type something and this is what I came up with… well, please review… thanks to everyone who does!

-sorato4eva


	7. Chapter 7

Mimi's Friend

Chapter 7

A/N:

A Note to: Everyone who reviewed...

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING...YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! THANX...

* * *

Chapter 7 – asking questions... 

5 months later since Sora first came…-

(A/N:It's a Saturday okay?)

Sora woke up from her bed. She looked at her alarm clock. It was 8 am. She got up. It was a Saturday. She got up and went to the bathroom. She took a quick shower then went downstairs…

Matt woke up thinking. 'Why doesn't Sora have pictures with her and BOTH of her parents?' he thought. 'Well, maybe she has one…but she doesn't exactly have one hanging…' he thought… 'And why do I keep wondering? Its not really mybusiness, butI saw that picture like… months ago! Well, I have to ask her or I'll never be able to get that thing of my head!'

He got up and went downstairs. He saw Sora watching the television. 'Now…I can ask her…' he thought.

He walked down the stairs and sat right next to Sora and said. "Good Morning."

She smiled back. "Good Morning. Matt."

"Hey, um…" 'How am I supposed to say this? She doesn't know that I saw the pictures… but it was displayed and I was in her room. What did she expect? Here goes…' he thought.

Sora was looking at Matt. "Yeah?"

"Uh… I was just wondering…"

"About?"

"How come you don't have pictures hanging on your wall with BOTH of your parents?" Matt asked curiously. 'I hope she doesn't get mad'

"Oh! Uh…" Sora started nervously. 'He probably saw when he called me that other day…' Sora thought while she is looking at the floor.

"I was just wondering! I mean…if its like something like your family secret, then don't bother answering."

"No, its okay. It isn't that uh, important. It is to me. But its okay. I mean you are a friend of mine aren't u?" She said while she smiled.

Matt smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah sure. It happened a long time ago. I was only like 10 or 11. My mom and dad had always argued. I always thought it was because of me… or it was something else that involved me. Anyways, a couple of months went, they couldn't take it anymore…" she cut off. She had tears in her eyes. Matt went next to her and gently placed his arms around her for comfort. Sora continued on. "I tried my best… but they couldn't stand each other. They had filed a divorce and … well…" she was shaking.

(A/N: Okay... I don't really know if her parents are divorced... but in this fic... they are okay?)

Matt whispered comfortedly. "Shhh…Its okay… It'll be fine…"

He let Sora cry on his shoulder for a couple of minutes. After a while, she fell asleep. He stroked her hair. He sighed. He had the same exact problem…

Mimi woke up. She yawned. She looked at her clock. It read 10:30 AM. She got up, She went to the bathroom and took a shower. Around 11 she went downstairs. She saw Matt and Sora sleeping comfortedly with their arms around each other. She grinned. She looked around. 'I wonder where is Tai?' she thought. Then at that exact moment he heard someone scream.

"NOOOOOOOOO! There is no more food!"

She shook her head. "TAI!"

His head poked out. "Yeah? Do you know that there is no more food?"

She pointed at Sora and Matt.

"Oh… Yea… Uh, we should wake them up then go get some food."

Mimi rolled her eyes then woke Sora and Matt. "Wake up you two."

Matt woke up first. "Oh…hey guys…"

"Huh? Morning… Thanks Matt…" Sora said sleepily.

"Nah… it was nothing… It was kind of my fault for bringing it up." He said scratching the back of his head.

Sora smiled. "Yeah. But still thanks. Sorry for wetting your shirt."

"It's nothing…"

Mimi and Tai looked from one to the other. "Uh…are you guys um..." Mimi said.

"oh… Nothing happened." Sora and Matt said in unison.

"Uh huh…" Tai said not believe it.

"It's TRUE!" Matt cried.

"Yeah Yeah…" Tai said as he grinned. Mimi grinned also...

* * *

The Park

Matt and Sora went to a walk alone in the park. Matt was the one that invited her to go to the park with him. She agreed. She was happily walking around ahead of Matt. Matt was just happy at the sight of her. She looked at Matt and smiled. That sent butterflies to Matt's stomach. He smiled back. She motioned him to come right next to her. He obeyed. She was at the swings, swinging back and forth. He took the swing right next to her. He said. "What do you want Sora?"

She giggled. "Nothing in particular…just want you to sit right where you're sitting right now."

"You mean you just called me here for NOTHING!"

"Uh..yea…" Sora answered slyly.

Matt sighed while Sora giggled.

* * *

Tai and Mimi 

Tai went to his soccer practice and Mimi followed him to watch. Tai hit the last goal with a BAM!

Mimi got up and screamed. Everyone looked at her. She grinned and said. "What? Is it wrong to cheer for your friend?" She asked curiously. 'Or…Something more?' she thought. She hit her head. 'Stop it Mimi…he is only your friend remember?'

"Are you okay?" Tai asked.

Mimi looked at Tai. He was right in front of her with concerned eyes. She turned red and looked the other way and mumbled. "Yeah… I'm okay…"

Tai looked at Mimi again and said. "You sure? Because you look kind of red."

'Because of you…' Mimi thought. "Yeah…I'm fine…"

"Okay… oh yea… wait for me here okay? I got to talk to the coach about something…"

"Yeah… sure…"

Tai went to his coach while Mimi looked at Tai. She started to turn red again. 'MAN! What in the world is wrong with me? He only has sweat on his face! Yea…but he still looks… MIMI! Snap out of it.' She thought. She was fighting with her mind. Tai beckoned her to him. She followed. He smiled. "Thanks for coming Mimi."

She looked at the floor. "It's nothing… really…"

She avoid looking at his eyes. He kicked some pebbles on the floor then stuttered. "U-uh M-mimi?"

"Yeah?"

"uh… well… I was wondering…uh…"

"Tai! Just spill it!" Mimi asked desperately.

"Iwaswonderingifyouwouldliketogotothemoviestomorrow…"

"Uh… can you repeat that? I couldn't understand you…"

"Uh… I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies tomorrow." Tai said as his face

started turning red also.

"Uh… yea…sure."

Tai looked up. "You mean it?"

"Yeah sure…"

* * *

A/N: HEY! How do you like it? Tai is starting to… well… 

…………………………

Please read and review!

You guys are the best!

Thanx!

sorato-takari

aka sorato4eva


End file.
